


Seams

by nerdling_prince



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blind! AU, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdling_prince/pseuds/nerdling_prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 1: Ahhhh I dont mean to bother you but could you maybe write a fic in which armin loses his eyesight (in battle probably) and it hurts and eren and the gang help him out and eventually eren takes him to the ocean and tearily describes it to him. Ty! </p><p>Prompt 2: AU where one of them is blind. It could be a domestic type of fic or them meeting and falling for each other & all that stuff. My only specific request is that he doesn't get his vision restored by the end of the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seams

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is pretty much a prompt fill, but for those who like the blind! au like I do, this is for you guys.
> 
> To the people who requested these prompts, sorry if you didn't want them clustered together! Also, sorry that this took so long! I hit a pretty shitty writer's block, but managed to get this done.
> 
> With all that said, enjoy!

 

Armin tends to get hurt, never on purpose.

It’s rather common to see him in the infirmary, with his friends and loved ones visiting him.

This time was different. It wasn’t just a broken leg or a horrible sickness.

He had hit his head hard upon a tree branch, after which he had passed out almost immediately.

When he awoke, there wasn’t the usual color to greet them. There was nothing, only the voices of his friends.

“Armin! You’re awake.. thank goodness.”

Eren sounded so relieved, though the blond himself wasn’t as confident. His hand searched for Eren’s hand, needing to be held in any form currently.

The brunet moved his hand, now rather concerned with Armin’s motions.

“Ar? Everything.. everything alright?” It was a simple question, with an answer that was complicated.

So Armin just held his hand tighter, trying to look around. He couldn’t muster any confidence to speak.

“Armin? You can hear me, right?”

The blond nodded, smiling fakely at Eren, which was noticed easily. Though it wasn’t questioned.

“Eren, everything okay over here? Armin, how are you feeling? How many fingers am I holding up?” Mikasa entered the room, closing the door gently behind her and making her way to the bed. She held up three fingers.

Armin couldn’t see them.

“U-Uh… n-none?” He attempted to look at Mikasa, or at least face her direction. Instead, he was looking straight at Eren.

“None? … How about now?” She held up all of her fingers.

“S-Still.. none.. I-I um.. I can’t s-see anything. Everything is entirely black..”

“Oh.”

After they had gotten word that Armin was now blind, he was left alone once more.

No one knew what would happen to him, whether he would be kicked out of the military or not.

Yet here the group was, at dinner without Armin sitting next to Eren as he usually would.

“At least he’s still alive.”

“Shut the fuck up, Jean. He might be still alive but this just raises the stakes of losing him. Besides, now we won’t be able to truly see the outside world together anymore..” Sighing sadly, Eren looked out of the window nearest him.

There was always some way to do anything, even against all odds.

 

* * *

 

The change wasn’t fixable, and what he had would last until he died. He would never see the outside world for himself.

This news just ended up breaking Armin’s heart. His hopes, his dreams, amongst a possible reason for his life to still be going was ripped away from him.

Armin would no longer be able to view Eren’s beautiful green eyes, the smirks that greeted him whenever he did pretty much anything, and the way he took such care in listening to every last bit of info that Armin says about practically anything.

It was so nice to know that Eren cared enough to listen to him anyways.

“Armin, stop thinking like that. It won’t lead you to anywhere good.”

“Sorry,” he began to explain, “it’s not exactly the easiest to know that you’ve gone from wanting to see the rest of the world to just wanting to see the world again.”

“Shit! Sorry.. I didn’t.. mean it like that.”

“It’s alright.”

Silence broke out between the group, slightly comfortable but at the same time not.

“Armin, everything alright?” Mikasa entered the room, sensing the tension between the both of them.

“Yeah, yeah.. it’s all good, Mika.” He tried to look up towards Mikasa, but instead happened to be looking right at the bathroom.

“Bathroom? Do.. do you need to use the bathroom, Armin..?” Eren sounded slightly concerned.

Armin shook his head, facing his head down so he wasn’t seemingly looking at anyone, let alone anything.

“Do.. do you think they’ll kick me out? I’m of no use like this..”

“Armin. I swear to Maria, if they kick you out, Mikasa and I are coming with you. I’m not going to let you be alone..” Eren’s eyes spoke both of concern and sadness. Maybe a little bit of anger was mixed in there, but it wasn’t easily seen. “Not again.”

Armin lifted his head up, sighing a bit. “But if they do Eren.. don’t come after me, okay?”

“Don’t..” Eren looked at Armin confused. “Don’t come after you?”

Nodding, Armin let his head fall again. “Don’t.”

Silence once again lingered, making sure it’s stay was noticed by all.

 

* * *

 

 

Luckily enough for all of them, Armin proved himself able to still help with strategy, but he would have to stay at base. He couldn’t fight in battle, but his brain was still brilliant.

Eren got to see him, even if the other would never be able to see him back. Armin seemed somewhat content with it, though he didn’t seem to show as much emotion.

He could remember their younger days when his best friend got excited about the world he would someday see.

How ironic that he had the seams of a blindfold stitched into his skull.

 

* * *

 

 

Some days Armin would just come and curl up against Eren’s side, not showing much of any emotion.

It worried Eren, his usually lively friend was rather solemn.

Armin spoke up, voice quiet. “Hey, Eren?”

Eren looked at the other, placing an arm around him. “Yeah?”

“Sorry this all happened.”

“Huh?” He frowned, Armin holding him tighter, as if he was going to lose him into a dark abyss.

“I’m sorry I can’t see the world with you anymore. At least, I can’t literally see it. I can’t.. can’t see anything anymore.”

A few beats before them passed until Armin spoke again.

“.. Sorry.”

“It’s.. it’s really not your fault, Ar..”  
  
“But it is. If I hadn’t.. just.. Eren..” He shook slightly.

“Hey, hey.. it’s going to be okay, alright? Don’t give up on our dream yet, please..” Eren held the other’s hand.

He started crying, holding onto his friend. “Eren.. I can’t..”

“You will. We will.”

“I can’t.” He cried harder, reminded of his failures.

“You can, Armin. If you fall, I’m here. I’ll always be here to help you.”

Instead of replying, Armin just cried into Eren’s side. All Eren could do was try to calm the other down to the best of his abilities.

Armin had tired himself out from sobbing, ending up crying himself to sleep.

He truly was a failure, wasn’t he?

 

* * *

 

 

Eren cried when they had reached their first main destination, the ocean. It was the color of Armin’s eyes.

“Well, Eren.. we made it.. we actually..” Armin paused briefly. “We made it to the ocean.. what does it look like?”

A sad look shot it’s way toward the blinded blonde, who was holding his hand tightly. “It’s beautiful, Ar..”

“Eren..” Armin had his head turn towards Eren’s voice. “Are.. are you crying?”

Eren shook his head, not realizing that Armin couldn’t see it at first. “N-No.. it’s just uh.. all this salt?”

The other just laughed, smiling warmly. “If you’re crying, I’m going to start crying too, you know this, right?”

Colors of orange and pink swirled in the sky above them, patches of slightly grayed clouds forming in small clusters here and there. The sound of the water driving itself against the sand calmed the both of them.

“What does it look like?”

“It’s a mixture of blue and green, and there’s these.. things. The water’s lifting itself up!” Eren shouted excitedly, talking about a wave occurring in the sea in front of them.

Armin’s expression changed to be just about as shocked as Eren’s tone sounded. “Really?! The water is doing that?!”

Eren and Armin stayed there for as long as they could, up until the stars came around.

The two smiled warmly at each other’s presence, glad to finally be able to meet a part of their main goal. They had lived long enough to see this happen, to enjoy a little time away from titans and the deaths of others whom they loved.

Even with these strong seams embedded into him, there would forever be a cascading stream of memories from moments such as these.


End file.
